Club de las Asesinas
by Kaname Uchiha
Summary: Un acto tan violento y homicida."—Se declara culpable o inocente"."-Culpable…—afirmó Hinata—. ¿Qué haría usted si ha estado enamorada de un chico por más de 5 años? ¿Y si tiene sexo con una 'fan girl' en sus narices? que haría"—la sentencia es de…—"


Titulo: **': CLUB DE LAS ASESINAS :'**

Autor: _Megan-chan_

Parejas: **:. **SasuSaku **.:**

Nota: Este fic' contendrá crimen. '_**Absténgase de leer si es un poco sensible.' Gracias! :D**_

Dato: Habrá varias parejas aparte de Sasuke y Sakura.

Pd: el pasado será en cursiva.

**Disfruta la lectura.**

'**::. ****La Nerd y el Popular .::'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—la señorita se ha negado a hablar—informaba la licenciada Marie a la comandante Sakura Haruno, quien estaba a cargo del caso.

—no tenemos mucho tiempo, la juez me pide un acta donde redacte lo sucedido con la chica y ella no coopera en lo mínimo—refunfuño Sakura.

La comandante Sakura Haruno, de aproximadamente 22 años; cabello rosa y unos ojos color jade, es la más eficiente en todo el condado y ha sido enviada para resolver unos casos que la llevaran al éxito. La gente la describe como una muchacha implacable y que no le tiene miedo a nada, por el contrario, cuando esta con su novio Sasuke Uchiha un empresario de 23 años heredero de una cadena de hoteles muy prestigiosa, es una monada de ternura.

—no tengo otra opción, supongo—dijo Sakura conteniendo un suspiro de cansancio.

La noche pasada habían traído a una adolecente, la cual no daba señales de hablar del caso. Había sido encontrada en el lugar del crimen, donde se presenciaba la muerte de un chico de la misma edad que ella. La única que sabia lo que había ocurrido y no daba respuestas a los licenciados que le preguntaban sobre el caso, es por eso de la cual requerían la presencia de la comandante y que sin duda seria la que la haría hablar.

—retirare a todo el personal que impida su análisis, comandante—terminó de decir Marie. Sakura miró una vez más las imágenes repugnantes que se posaban sobre la mesa de un asesinato brutal.

Por que así era. La señorita Hinata Hyuga había asesinado a un adolecente de su misma edad, Naruto Uzumaki; donde lo había torturado y apuñalado con un cuchillo casero. Porque aun conservaba la ropa manchada de sangre y los dientes aun rojizos por haber bebido de su sangre.

_No me quiero imaginar el dolor que le habrá proporcionado esta psicópata a un chico indefenso_

—buenas noches, Hinata—saludo la comandante, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella—. Espero y me relates tu historia.

—…..

—quiero saber los motivos, los actos del antes y después, espero y lo relates detenidamente— continuó y la miró fijamente—. ¿Qué te llevó ha asesinar?

—…. —la mirada decidida de las dos chicas contrarrestaba el silencio lúgubre que se había instalado—. Por amor… yo solo quería que me amara y él me traicionó.

Sakura suspiró y recordó lo cuanto amaba a su actual novio, la persona por la cual perdería el juicio si él le dijera que no la amaba. También trataba de entender los motivos de Hinata para llegar hacer una de las personas más sobresalientes en un acto tan violento y homicida.

_Una mujer asesina, sin duda_

—puedes ser un poco más explicita ¿si?

—por supuesto, ya me había cansado de que mandara a sus garrapatas…—contestó con desdén.

—muy bien, dime ¿qué pasó?

— ¿escuchará todo?—pregunto Hinata con una semi sonrisa.

—claro. Se declara culpable o inocente ¿si o no?

-Culpable…—afirmó Hinata—. ¿Qué haría usted si ha estado enamorada de un chico por más de 5 años? ¿Y si tiene sexo con una 'fan girl' en sus narices?

_Que haría. Simple _

—mi historia solo es una farsa, una tontería de enamoramiento y aun así _**lo amo**__._

.

.

.

_La escuela_ **'San Francisco'** _una muy prestigiosa y reconocida escuela del condado, donde el género es mixto y predominan las mujeres._

_Una chica de cabello azulado largo y unos impresionantes ojos grises, mira a un apuesto chico que platica animadamente con sus amigos. Hinata Hyuga, una nerd en toda la extensión de la palabra, enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela Uzumaki Naruto. Proveniente de una familia rica y de alto prestigio, donde es él primogénito._

—_tal vez si le digo que me gusta ¿Qué me dirá?—se preguntó Hinata confundida._

_Estudia el segundo año de preparatoria, comparte las mismas clases que Naruto y su asiento es justo detrás de él. Trataba por todos los medios posibles de estar siempre cerca de él, ahuyentar a todas las que le coqueteaban descaradamente y de mantenerse al tanto de sus gustos. Lo amaba, lo quería con locura y eso hacía que su amor se estancara una vez más._

—_oye lárgate—dijo un amigo de Naruto quien se había dado cuenta de su presencia._

—_lo siento… mucho… yo… solo…trataba—pero una mano impidió que siguiera tartamudeando._

—_no le hagas caso, siempre son así—dijo Naruto tendiéndole una mano y sonriéndole ampliamente. Se sentía soñada, porque la persona que tanto amaba le hacia un gesto de lo más cariñoso._

—_gracias…Naruto-kun…_

—_dime ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Pero así como soñaba, su sueño se turbo y cayó de la nube y el golpe le dolió. Hinata no entendía porque no recordaba su nombre, por dios, si ella estaba perdida por su persona y hacia barbaridades en su nombre._

—_Hinata, compartimos clases…—dijo intentando hacerlo recordar de su presencia. El se mantuvo un rato callado tratando de recordar pero nunca pasó._

—_lo siento, no te recuerdo. Pero ahora ya seremos amigos—dándole un caluroso abrazo que ruborizó a la pequeña e _inocente _Hinata._

_ O eso creía _

_3 meses después._

_Los mejores 3 meses para Hinata habían transcurrido, donde ahora su relación antes de _amigos _era ahora de _novios. _Las primeras semanas Hinata no se separaba de él ni un poquito, se mantenía al pendiente de todo lo que le sucedía al rubio, si necesitaba algo Hinata lo ayudaba y no importaba si la castigaban. Lo amaba y no podía estar separado de él._

_Después de la 3 semana el chico se animó a pedirle que fuera más que una amiga:_

—_Hinata-chan puedes salir esta noche ¿si?—pregunto Naruto y en su voz denotaba el nerviosismo. A pesar de ser tan popular entre el género femenino, él era simplemente él._

—_Naruto-kun, yo… claro…—dijo Hinata sujetando fuertemente sus libros que reposaban en sus manos como ultimo recurso para no desmayarse._

—_genial iré por ti a las 7:00. Nos vemos_

—_adiós Naruto-kun…—susurró en el aire en forma de suspiro._

_._

_El chico pasó a la hora acordada, Hinata le había pedido a su madre que la arreglara lo más posible. Quería estar bonita para él, reluciente y espectacular y lo consiguió. Naruto la había alagado muchas veces durante el trayecto a un pequeño restaurant, repitiendo constantemente:_

—_Hinata-chan luces hermosa, deberás…_

_La cena pasó relajada por parte de la chica, que indudablemente estaba disfrutando de la vista al mar y de la exquisita comida que habían preparado exclusivamente para ellos dos. Por fin estaba dando resultado sus 5 años de enamoramiento, donde antes lo veía como un amor platónico ahora estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Casi podía tocarlo._

—_Hinata… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_La copa en la cual tomaba un poco de vino se deslizó lentamente de su mano, terminando en el piso y provocando que unas gotas cayeran en su pulcramente y planchado vestido. La repentina pregunta la había asaltado pues jamás se había imaginado que el chico se le declararía en ese preciso momento._

— _¿Qué?..._

_Naruto llamó a una persona del servicio para que se encargara de los vidrios, cuando terminaron la miró seriamente._

— _¿quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto nuevamente con decisión de sus resplandecientes ojos azulados y que Hinata tanto adoraba._

—_yo…yo…—tartamudeó la chica indecisa—. Si Naruto-kun, acepto._

_Los dos se abrazaron por largo rato, se mantuvieron estáticos escuchando los latidos ensordecedores de la chica y el temblor en las manos del chico. Siendo cubiertos por la nocturna brisa marina y la luz resplandeciente de la luna que cubría a la chica y que a los ojos de Naruto relucía una belleza superior en ella. _

_ Todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto para ser real _

_Y él chico busco esos labios que lo habían hipnotizado y del cual él solo quería ser el dueño. Solo él. Y así sus labios se juntaron y formaron una danza que se volvía exigente por parte de él._

_Los demás meses transcurrieron rápidamente para los dos chicos, que se frecuentaban mucho más y compartían sus tardes libre y fines de semana. En la escuela se hizó popular la pareja, eran la mejor del todo el año. Porque a nadie entendía como una nerd podía haber conseguido al chico más popular y quien sabe que artimañas había adquirido. El género femenino estaba demasiado enfadado y los grupos que se formaban para hacerle la vida imposible a Hinata resurgían de la nada. Todas con un solo objetivo en común: '__**te haremos la vida imposible Hinata'.**_

_Y jamás mintieron porque la misión estaba en marcha, porque Hinata lloraría como jamás lo había hecho, porque era una nerd que no debía de haber salido de su cueva de ratas._

—_Naruto te recuerdo que tienes que asistir a la junta para ver los avances en el futbol, el entrenador dijo que tu presencia es de importancia…—dijo un compañero de Naruto._

—_Claro—dijo sonriendo, pues tenían varios días sin entrenar._

_Naruto le explicó a Hinata las razones para las cuales no iba acompañarla a su casa, pero que saliendo la iba a visitar como todos los días. Ella asintió complacida y le dio un beso de despedida sin dejar de susurrar su típico:_

—_ten mucho cuidado, Naruto-kun…_

_Cuando la junta terminó, Naruto salió rápidamente pero una persona la interceptó en una de las aulas._

— _¿puedes ayudarme? Naruto-kun…—pregunto una chica de cabello rojizo, con gafas y una mini falda que dejaba mucho a la imaginación._

—_claro, Karin-chan—asintió sonriendo mientras se internaba en la sala. Ella le explico que quería un libro y que no lo alcanzaba mientras él decía:_

—_tienes que crecer más, Karin-chan_

_Cuando lo obtuvo se lo tendió con una sonrisa, ella lo cogió con una mirada sensual. El chico estaba por partir cuando ella lo detuvo de la manga:_

—_tengo otro favor que pedirte Naruto-kun…_

—_dime…_

—_te necesito Naruto-kun—susurró sensualmente en su oído—. Pero dentro de mí, que me hagas una mujer…_

_Luego lamió y mordisqueó el lóbulo del chico, este aun aturdido por las palabras tan directas de la chica. Cuando logro reaccionar se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso sin camiseta y con los pantalones bajados y la chica sin blusa y falda._

—_espera…espera…detente ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Naruto sosteniéndola de los hombros._

—_te va a gustar yo lo se, déjame continuar…_

—_tengo novia Karin…_

—_ella no se va a enterar, será nuestro secreto…_

—_pero… pero… espera… ¡ahhh!—gimió el chico cuando la chica tocaba su anatomía._

_Hinata había recibido una llamada donde decían que se apresurara y fuera a la escuela, su novio tenía problemas. Ella sin esperar más, corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Cuando divisó la escuela aceleró su paso y recorrió los pasillos hasta dar con la aula 210. Antes de poder abrir la puerta se oían varios murmullos y de hecho si ponía mejor atención escuchaba __**gemidos.**_

_Lentamente abrió la puerta, sus ojos se dilataron permitiendo una mejor visión de lo que acontecía en aquella aula. Su novio estaba teniendo sexo en el piso con una de sus 'fan girl' y ella estaba ahí y nadie estaba notando su presencia._

—_dame más…más…ahhh_

_Hinata siempre llevaba consigo un cuchillo, por si tenía que defender a su amado y esta no era la excepción solo que él la estaba traicionando. Odiaba a las personas que le veían la cara de idiota, y ellos lo estaban haciendo en sus narices, los despreciaba, los odiaba y juraba que se iba a vengar de esas dos ratas. _

_Los dos chicos habían terminado jadeantes, sudorosos y cansados. Los dos voltearon cuando unos aplausos resonaron en el salón. Los orbes de Naruto se abrieron cuando descubrió a su novia y con ella un cuchillo. _

—_bravo, bravo Naruto-kun—aplaudió repetidas veces—. Me tomé la libertad de tomarte una foto para en un futuro recordarte…_

—_Hinata-chan…esto… yo…_

—_me viste la cara de tu idiota, te amaba…_

—_yo también lo hago…pero yo por favor… en serio—parloteó el chico incoherencia que solo alteraban a la pobre y lastimada Hinata._

—_perdóname…por favor Hinata-chan…_

—_ya no existe el perdón para mí, Naruto-kun…_

_Mientras los dos hablaban, Karin se las ingenio para vestirse y salir rápidamente del aula y dar parte a las autoridades sobre la psicópata de Hinata que traía un cuchillo consigo._

_Mientras Naruto aun seguía sin vestirse esperando los movimientos sigilosos de su novia, era la presa, su presa y no esperaba que Hinata tuviera piedad por él._

—_lo siento, pero te tengo que castigar por esto Naruto-kun—susurró a su costado mientras deslizaba lentamente el cuchillero sobre la mejilla pálida del chico, que temblaba de miedo._

_De repente sintió como un objeto filoso se incrustaba en su pierna. Gritó de terror al ver la sangre esparcirse por todo el piso._

—_aun no quedo satisfecha, Naruto-kun—dijo viendo su cuchillo como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo. La Hinata tierna había desaparecido y la mala resurgía con mucha intensidad._

_Sintió como nuevamente enterraba el cuchillo en su anatomía, una parte tan sensible que termino acostado y retorciéndose del dolor._

—_Eso es por lo de antes, jamás permitiría que te fundieras en mí…—dijo mostrando una mueca de asco—no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa…_

_El chico apenas y se mantenía consiente, puesto que la perdida de sangre hacia mella y la vista se volvía distorsionada._

—_no te duermas…—gritó y golpeó la mejilla del chico para mantenerlo consiente—. Odio que me dejen con la palabra en la boca…_

_Deslizó lentamente el cuchillo por el torso provocando pequeña heridas y que no lograba profundizar. Aun así el chico se mantenía despierto soportando el dolor que le proporcionaba y que pensaba que se lo merecía._

—_5 años perdidos en solo tres meses… decepcionante—comenzando a llorar, Hinata empezó a recordar las cosas que habían vivido en solo unos meses y lo que hubiera dado por volverlos a repetir—. Te amaba, te amo y eso no significa nada para ti ¿verdad?_

—_te…equivocas…si…soporto…el…dolor…es…porque…lo…merezco…—dijo tartamudeando pues la sangre se acumulaba en su paladar._

—_Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate—repetía constantemente y se tapaba los oídos tratando de no escuchar las palabras del chico—. Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio…_

—_Hinata-chan…yo…te quiero…_

—_cállate, idiota ahora morirás por ser un infiel…_

_Instantáneamente insertó el cuchillo en el corazón del pobre chico que emitió un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y dolor. La sangre había alcanzado el rostro blanquecino de la chica que mantenía los ojos dilatados._

—_Acepto tu castigo Hinata-chan…jamás debí traicionarte…lo siento…—dijo en un susurró pues la muerte lo acogió y lo aparto de la chica._

—_Naruto-kun…_

_El rostro de la chica se acerco al del chico y lo beso. Su paladar pudo sentir la sangre que el chico había mantenido hasta el último aliento de su vida y que ella devoró como una desquiciada. Había matado a la persona que más amaba por los celos de ver a su novio teniendo sexo con una 'fan girl'._

—_te amo…Naruto-kun…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—así termina donde una nerd fue capaz de matar a un popular—dijo dando un suspiro—. El noviazgo de una nerd y un popular.

Sakura mantuvo la compostura, sentía como la psicópata que tenia frente a ella era un ser sin escrúpulos, por mucho ella no seria capaz de semejante atrocidad.

_O eso creía _

—dime ¿tu novio es guapo? Cuidado alguien te lo quitara como lo hicieron conmigo…

—eso no es de tu incumbencia…

—claro que no, pero ambas somos mujeres y sabemos que un hombre no se resiste a un cuerpo bonito y sensual…

—cállate. La carta se la daré al juez, mañana te dictan sentencia…—dijo finalizando el tema.

—ten cuidado, no quieras matar por amor…

**.**

**.**

—**la sentencia de la señorita Hinata Hyuga es de…—se detuvo la juez y observo a los familiares del chico fallecido que esperaban con ansias el resultado—. 20 años de cárcel.**

**.**

**.**

_**Y así, Hinata fue arremetida al reclusorio para un reformatorio, además tendrá que asistir a terapias para poder superar el trauma que la llevó a cometer un asesinato. Aun así, Hinata no siente culpa alguna por darle muerte a la persona que más amaba y pidió que su caso se anexara así:**_

'_**:: La nerd y el popular ::'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola n.n! un tiempito desaparecida… je je lo siento pero me tome muy apecho las vacaciones. Aquí con un nuevo proyecto que espero y les guste. Reitero que esta un poco extraño, jamás me imagine poner a Hinata como una asesina… imaginación xD!

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado y me digan que les parece y pues disculpen las faltas de ortografía, si se me pasaron varias… I´m sorry!

Bueno son mas que decir que pues disfruten las vacaciones… yo lo hago ja ja ja ok ok _ !

Sale, nos vemos en la próxima: Megan-chan


End file.
